What If Sirius
by RikusAngel
Summary: What if Sirius Black had had a lover who had unknown to Sirius left 2 suprises in the hands of a friend.
1. Sirius's request

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story

What if Sirius had had a lover just like James did? What if she came to see him in Azkaban and the condemned mans last request to be alone with the woman he was in love with?

It was a cold Tuesday morning when Cornelius Fudge came to Azkaban prison. To appear to be a fair minister he allowed the men who had not gone insane during the adapting and will-weakening time a last request before they lived out the rest of their lives in the hell on Earth, and today, much to his disgust, was Sirius Black's turn for his. The man had been in there 3-4 years, time just seemed to meld together when one was in there but it was plenty long enough to have adapted to his imprisonment and he was still sane so the minister had to keep the promise he made so many years ago and never had to keep till now.

He walked down the corridor to Sirius black cell sending the Dementors away.  
"Sirius Black." The minister said coldly, recognised the fragile form of the man in the cell.  
"Minister." Sirius said hoarsely.  
"Do you know why I am here?" Fudge said then continued. "I am here to keep a promise I made to the wizarding community when I became Minister for Magic. Any person who is serving life and is still sane after the adaption time period of 3-4 years will get a last request. I am here for yours, but be warned; there are restriction so chose very carefully." He warned.  
Sirius consider the minister for a minute his first thought was Harry but he knew from the little news he had got Harry had no idea of magic and was living with muggles. Besides there would be no way the minister would the supposed murderer of the Potter family see their son. His thoughts instead then went to the only person that believed his innocence and she was also the one whom he had fallen for like James had fallen for Lilly; he made his choice.  
"An hour alone with the woman I love; Brook Wild." He said. The minister nodded  
"I will arrange it." He said leaving as fast as he could as the Dementors descended back to their posts.

True to his word one week later Sirius got his last request. After the hour the Brook Wild left, never to be seen by Sirius again.

It had been over a month since her encounter with her lover Sirius and Brook was now in trouble. She was going to be a mother. She couldn't deal with it alone; so she turned to Sirius's good friend Remus Lupin for help. Little did she know she was going to need more help the Remus could ever give.

8 MONTHS LATER  
Brook died in child birth to a pair of twin boys and Remus, knowing that with his werewolf condition he could never take care of them, and with no one he could turn to for help he was forced to give them up to a muggle orphanage. He knew they would have a better life than any he could give them but still he was cursing himself inside.  
"I'm so sorry Brook, Sirius." He said when he left. "It was for the best."


	2. The Twins

10 ½ YEARS LATERS

It had been 10 ½ years since the twins Kouji and Kouichi had been left at the orphanage at barely a day old, and since then the twins had been move from foster home to foster home. But no one wanted to keep them very long. Things kept happening that no one could explain at the worst times.

One of the worst time happened to be when a foster family were considering adopting them. After they came back from holiday Kouji had ended up in a fight with their foster dad about his hair, which was extremely long. Kouji had wanted to keep it that way, their foster dad told Kouji he looked like a girl and this made Kouji extremely angry. Minutes later there foster dad was the one who's hair caught on fire. They tried to past the odd incident off as the fire from the candle caused it, but there was no denying that the candle had been on the other side of the room. After that the twins got kicked out and were not adopted. They also got sent to another to another foster home.

At the next foster home they must have been throw out in record time when, after being scare by their new foster parents bullying children, Kouichi ended up on the roof and gave them the fright of their lives because they thought he was going to jump off it.

Their third and last foster home was the worst. Their foster parents were the worst. But unlike the other places they had been, they couldn't get away from this foster home unless the adults gave them up. Which was not happening, they were having too much fun torturing the twins and had for years now. On top of that the weird things that kept happening, things that scared there former foster parents off, only seem to make things worse for the twins. Even worst, the people had figured out what hurt the twins the most: each other. Every time one of them did something wrong the other twin would get the punishment, and the one who had done wrong would be forced to watch the other suffer.

However, there was a good but also extremely weird thing in their lives that kept popping up at random intervals. This man kept appearing with the social worker to see them and then disappearing; he said his name Remus Lupin and said that he had known their parents but never said more about the children's family other than that.

Over time the twins came to trust Lupin, well as much as anyone could when the man only came just often enough for them to remember who he was, but Kouji and Kouichi never forgot his visits. Every time he came to see them, things would happen, things that weren't normal like seeing their room tidy itself. The twins also remembered every time the man left he promised one day they would be taken away from this life. But after 8 years of seeing the man and hearing his promise every time the twins had given up on that, just passing it off as the guy trying to give them a spark of hope when he knew they could leave when they were 18. But they didn't know how wrong they were.

It was the middle of the summer holidays when one night there was a knock at the door. It was Lupin again. This time there was no social worker with him, but he wasn't alone, a girl was with him and the twins' foster parents were conveniently out at a gardening competition they had apparently been entered into.  
"Now I've come to get you out of here." Lupin said smiling as the twins answer the door. "Just as I promised."


	3. Promises and Brooms

That night at 12 Grimauld Place the atmosphere was increasingly tense and Sirius was in mood for the Weasley twins' stupid antics. He was the only one waiting for Lupin and Tonks to get back. Since he escaped prison he had meet and become family with harry, meet with Lupin and renewed their friendship, revived his hatred of snap and the traitor peter and now, to top it all off, Lupin told him his lover died in child birth to a pair of twin boys. Who, ironically, until about 6 months ago he had no clue even existed! Whether or not he was ready to meet them was irrelevant - they were going to find out tonight when they came face to face for the first time.

Meanwhile back with Lupin he had 2 kids staring at him in shock.  
"May we come in?" Lupin asked them. They nodded and let him past the woman follow him in  
"This is Tonks." He said indicating the woman next to him. "She's a friend of mine."  
"Hi." She said cheerily, waving. "How about some packing then, we've got a long journey back." She headed up toward the boys room. Lupin pushed them gently after her, and then got to writing a letter to the social worker and foster parents; while upstairs Tonks conveniently forgot she was suppose to be packing, and was amazing the boys by changing her appearance. They had no idea how she was doing it they just found it funny.  
After about 5 minutes though Lupin came up stairs and Tonks was busted, and forced to get on to the packing. But it wasn't like it would take long, the twins didn't own very much and with Tonks version of packing it was done in a minute, leaving the twins standing in the middle of the room in shock.  
"What was that?" Kouji said finally, shock setting in.  
"You remember all those unexplainable things that have happen? Whenever you felt scared, angry or upset?" Lupin said. The boys nodded. "Well this is what it is: it's magic and what me and Tonks do like changing her appearance is stuff you will be able to do some day, when you can control your magic. After you've been to a school of magic, of course." He smiled. "You will be able to do these things and so much more but u have to come with us." He said. "You guys have known me for years, you trust me. Right?" he held a hand out to them.

The boys looked at each other then the nodded and took the offered hands, and the next thing the boys knew they were outside on their front lawn. Tonks had their back packs with the little they owned in, and was tying them to a...  
"Is that a broom?" Kouji said. "What are you going to do with that, sweep the lawn?" He asked as he saw Lupin had one to.  
"They're for flying." Lupin said laughing at Kouji's disbelieving face. "Yes Kouji, wizards and witches really can fly on brooms." He said mounting his broom.  
"Kouichi," Lupin said, placing a hand on the boy shoulder and bringing him out of his thoughts with a start. "You ride with me, alright? And Kouji your with Tonks. Tonks don't you dare pull a Moody and take him back via Finland, we've got to stick together" He sighed, imagining it.

They got on their broom, and Kouji found it ridiculous; to the point he had to be levitated on to the broom to get him on it. But when they got in to the air Kouji was the first to grab on to Tonks in front so he didn't fall, and they set off in to the night sky. It wouldn't be long now.


	4. Arguments and First sight

Disclaimer: I know I forgot my disclaimer on chapters 2 and 3 so here it is: I do not own anything.

Inside 12 Grimauld place every one had just finished their food and Molly Weasley was placing pudding on the table when Harry who had only arrived last night himself started to ask questions  
"what Voldamort up to?" Harry asked, most flinched at the name  
"what is the Order of the Phoenix" Sirius made to answer but Harry's next question came too fast  
"what are they doing to stop Voldamort" he asked  
"ok ok one question at a time" Sirius said  
"the Order of the Phoenix are the people who fought Voldamort last time and also some who were too young last time he was in power" Sirius said  
"what's Voldamort doing and what are u doing to stop him" Harry was practically yelling  
"well the order is keeping tabs on known Voldamort supporters and Death Eaters in his inner circle, the order thinks that he is after something..."  
"that enough!!" Molly yelled  
"tell him much more and u might as well induct him in the order" she yelled  
"good, I want in" Harry said  
"no, only wizards out of school and are of age can join" Molly said  
"he's been through more than most of the order, why shouldn't he join" Sirius said getting ready for a fight  
"Harry's still in school, he's still only a boy" Molly yelled  
"he's not a child any more" Sirius yelled  
"he's not an adult either, he's not James, Sirius" Molly yelled back  
"I know full well who he is" Sirius yelled  
and so the fight carried on, Sirius sticking to his guns, hackles up like a wolf, threatened by Molly baring down very much like a new mother tiger protecting it's new born cubs.

Meanwhile unknown to the people inside where the raging fight was happening Lupin, Tonks and the twins had landed in the front garden of 12 Grimauld place.  
"We're here" Lupin said handing over a piece of paper to the twins. There was an address on it .  
"remember and think about what u just read" the twins did what they were told and they looked to see the empty garden was no longer empty, there was a old run down house there now.

They enter the house Tonks ahead of the twins and Lupin behind them locking the door up again. when they got in they heard the yelling and little did anyone know but for the twins this was bad news as unknown to anyone but his twin, kouichi had issues with yelling, it scared him and upset him so Lupin and Tonks were both in shock when kouichi ran up the stairs to get away from the yelling. Lupin ran after him, kouji's hackles came out he stormed off to the kitchen  
"shut up, your scaring my brother" kouji yelled in the kitchen setting the portraits off.  
Lupin hearing the portrait going off, having only got half way up the stairs, ran to get Mrs. Black's portrait curtain to kill the noise. Tonks grabbed the other, while in the kitchen a riled kouji was fuming. Sirius was breathless as well as speechless at the sight of one of his sons seeing him for the first time, but it didn't last long as kouji ran out of the kitchen and after his brother knowing he was the only one who could calm him down. Sirius was left staring at the spot where his son had been.


	5. Be careful what you say

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

(Author note: Thank you to everyone who has taken an interest in my story and to the people who have been helping me with editing my story).

About 2 minutes later after kouji had run up the stairs Lupin and Tonks entered the kitchen  
"Sirius, Molly, of all the times to be fighting it had to be when we brought them here" he said tiredly gripping the bridge of his nose with his fingers.  
"Remus, was that really my....." Sirius said in shock  
"yes" he said "and now we've got to fix this" Lupin said. Sirius and Molly were looking guiltily at each other while Lupin who knew the twins the best out of all of them, which was actually very little, tried to figure out what was the best way to fix the situation now that he had a frighten kouichi and the seething kouji to deal with.

Meanwhile upstairs the twins' kouji had found kouichi under a small table on the first landing. It was dark, quiet and out the way the type of place kouichi liked to be while kouji preferred to be in the light he did like his quiet too but he also had a flare for being the centre of attention while kouichi got stage fright and was a very shy person, kouji was out going and wasn't really scared of anything.

Kouji sat down next to his brother under the table.  
"You ok" he asked hugging kouichi but the only response he got from kouichi was him shaking his head.  
"There not going to hurt you, you know" kouji reassured his brother "I won't let them, they even look at you the wrong way I'll break them, ok" he said smiling  
"ok" kouichi said. Kouichi knew this was his brother's way of comforting and reassuring him. His way of saying sorry was how about fiver and we will call it even.  
Kouji still wasn't happy about the upset look on his brother face kouji thought for a few minutes about how to make his brother smile when an idea struck him. A little smirk found its way on to his face  
"Come with me" he said taking his brother's hand "we're going to give them a little pay back"  
"kouji, what are you planning" kouichi asked suspiciously knowing this would probably not end well - kouichi could see it already.  
"You'll see, kouji said smiling sweetly at his brother as they started to go in the bedrooms and scavenge things from upstairs for kouji's little prank. They also found a lot of surprising things too, of which some were added to kouji's evil prank.

It had been close on an hour since the incident down stairs when Lupin who had finally eaten said "Molly it doesn't look like they're going to come down tonight could you make some sandwiches that can be taken up" he asked  
"of course" she said "and don't lie to me Lupin I've looked in those bags they have hardly any clothes with them, Ron" she snapped "go up stairs and get the stuff you have grown out of that will at least give them something to wear. Harry you do the same now" she said watching them leave the room for upstairs groaning, she was still in a bad mood with herself and Sirius.  
At the same time the snake of a man known as Snape got up.  
"I'm leaving" he said, "I have to get back to the front lines and risk my neck again" he said pointedly at Sirius. He loved to get on Sirius nerves, it was his own little bliss since Sirius couldn't leave the house cause he was currently wanted for a mass murder he didn't commit that he was due to serve a life sentence for in Azkaban.

(Author note: sorry to any people who like Harry, Ron or Snape)

Meanwhile up stairs Harry and Ron hadn't stopped complaining.  
"I can't believe they are all obsessing over a pair of 10 year olds, as far as I'm concerned they're just a pain and more trouble than they're worth" Harry said  
"Just wait Harry till the magic starts coming out this place, they will run for the hills" Ron said .  
Harry noticed a leg out the corner of his eye coming from the drawing room it must be them he thought nudging Ron and pointing it out.  
"How about a little scare" Harry said  
"Yeah" Ron said  
they walked up to the doors and grabbed one door handle each of the double doors  
"On 3" said Harry "One"  
"Two" said Ron  
"Three" they both said wrenching the doors open .  
As the doors opened buckets came down on their heads. In Ron's blindness Ron caught his foot on a trip wire and went flying in to the conveniently placed open wardrobe, which as soon as he crashed inside it the doors closed and locked.  
While on the other hand Harry was trying to get his footing and wrench the bucket off his oversized head that housed his inflated ego.  
When Harry finally got the bucket off, he saw red and took a step forward furious until he found he couldn't move his feet at all. Harry looked down to see the floor coved in super glue. Harry heard a creaking sound above him and he looked up just in time to see a pair of head phones coming down from the ceiling just before a chair rammed in to the back of his knees forcing him to sit, head phones placed on his ears and tied to the chair. Harry was sitting there confused until he started to hear the loud screams of Mrs. Black screaming down the head phones.

Meanwhile downstairs Snape had just entered the hall way when his cloak caught a light. He started to dance around trying to put it out but unknown to him while he was dancing around he was lighting some fireworks. To begin with Snape thought everything was fine till he heard the noise of the whizz and crack of the fireworks just as they launched themselves at him.  
Snape ran like he'd never run before dodging the fireworks till the last and biggest one turned into a dragon by which time Snape used a spell to get the door open and as he made to run out the door a well placed trip wire sent him not running out but flying out, unfortunately though for Snape, that also caused him to be the same height as the fire work itself.  
"He really flew out of here didn't he" said Ludo Bagman, getting rolled eyes from Molly while he watch as Snape flew off on a fire work.


	6. Accident

Thanks to anyone who did anything to this story and my other stories if you guys have any ideas or things you would like to see please let me know if you have sent a review and I have not sent a message back I am very sorry I did not send a reply but 9 times out of 10 I have read your comments I am sorry this chapter is not longer I am doing my best and I do accept anonymous reviews if you have ideas and do not have an account or can not be asked to log in to yours OK so enjoy chapter 6.

**What if Sirius**

**Chapter 6: Accident**

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

The twins had been at the order for about a week now, and had learned a lot about magic from watching Lupin levitate the food to the tables at night to seeing Ludo Bagman fight with a set of enchanted robes that had attack him - Fred and George had got punished for that until Ludo Bagman left. But being round a magical house hold wasn't just teaching them magic it was teaching them about families . Mrs. Wesley never stopped working while her son Ron was lazy, and another example was Mrs. Wesley was also very serious - the twins had yet to see Fred and George be serious or behave for that matter.

It was about 6 in the morning when Kouichi got up for the bathroom only to hear the adults voices coming up from the kitchen. Kouichi walked downstairs and to the kitchen door and listened.

"Sirius they've only just turned 11 they are not going to be able to handle the new school, magic is a big enough thing without them finding out you're their father and that they have magic themselves and are expected to go to a magic school in September! That's a bit much isn't it? Think about how Harry took started at Hogwarts alone - he found it hard enough and he didn't have the secret of his parentage being revealed to him at the same time!" Molly yelled at Sirius.

"What would you do, Molly, if you were in my position? Keep the truth from them? Deny the want to hold them and never let go? Yet know you can't do that because it wouldn't be fair till they knew why, knew the truth about who you are to them!" Sirius yelled back. "Would you keep the fact that they were your children from them? God damn it Molly I'm there father!" Sirius yelled slamming his fist on the table.

"Sirius there to young...." Molly got out just before she was interrupted again.  
"This conversation no longer private." Moody said directing his wand at the door. It opened and the other adults span round to see Kouichi at the door, standing there face as white as a sheet. Everyone was silent for a minute, what were they going to do now? The adults were all thinking...

Sirius open his mouth to speak but before any words could come out Kouichi fainted.


	7. No secret lasts forever

If you guys have any ideas for any of my stories (including this one): What If Sirius, Little Chris Big Trouble and little and in trouble let me know. I do allow anonymous reviews so thanks again and hope you enjoy.

AND CREDIT TO MY BETA WOLF-KAISERIN WHO BUSTS HER BRAIN EDITING THIS FOR ME! WE LOVE YOU W-K!

Ps. read my beta does have stories up so check them out

Please also let me know how far you people would like me to take this story ideally whether it be to when kouji finds out about Sirius and his reaction or further because i am running out of as ideas but let me know.

Thanks again to everyone.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

**What if Sirius**

**Chapter 7: No secret lasts forever**

"Damn it" Sirius cursed, this was the worst way for him to find out  
"What are we going to do now" Molly asked  
Sirius started to run out the room  
"yeah, have fun working that out" he said

"Sirius!" lupin yelled

Sirius stopped in his tracks cursing

"Are you scared of your own sons" Lupin asked in surprise

Sirius didn't answer which meant yes

"So you're telling me you will run head first in to a battle with Voldamort himself and yet you're scared to death of 2 little boys" Lupin said sweat dropping

"Wow black mail" Tonks said smirking

"Back on point" Molly said dragging Sirius back in the kitchen

"Well, we can't have him come round and go running for his brother. It's bad enough he found out like this, if Kouji found out like that he would never trust us again" Lupin said out of experience. "I know him he barely trusts anyone, this would destroy the little trust he's got for us now to find out from Kouichi like that."

"Fine" Sirius said picking Kouichi up

"Where are you going" molly said

"Kouichi can't go running to Kouji so I'm going to take him upstairs to the top floor, lock myself and him in till he calms down and I can explain" Sirius said

"Sirius you can't force him..."Molly yelled

"Shut up and trust me Molly" Sirius yelled "I may not have been there to raise them but they are my sons."

"Nice job Molly, you annoyed the sentence killer, how long do you plan on living" Moody said, "he may have been innocent but anyone who's been to Azkaban, even the innocent ones, are ticking time bombs" he said, "and you just told the dog he couldn't be trusted with his own pup" Moody said.

Wounded, Molly replied "well it obviously wasn't your eye they were thinking about when they named you mad" then she moved to waking the other teens and child up for breakfast while Moody mumbled and cursed under his breath. He suddenly got annoyed by the sleeping Mungdungus in the corner and booted him up the back side.

Upstairs Sirius placed Kouichi down on the bed and started to dab his face and forehead with a damp cloth to help the boy come round. This was the closest he had ever been to his son and also his first time alone with his son.  
Kouichi had his messy black hair that could not be tamed and the same extremely pale face he had that no amount of sun light would darken.  
Sirius heard Molly start her morning wake up rounds down stairs. He walked over to the door and locked it so he and Kouichi wouldn't be disturbed.

Very soon after Sirius sat down Kouichi started to come round.

"Ow" Kouichi groaned, as he slowly sat up holding his head

"Sirius slowly made his mind up and found his voice.

"Kouichi" he said, placing a hand on the boy's shoulder making him jump. Kouichi turned to look at him, his memory of what had made him pass out coming back.

"Y y your m m my i i m m mean o o our f f father?" kouichi stuttered out

"Yeah I'm sorry, you weren't meant to find out this way, I'm sorry" Sirius said.

"Then what were you going to do and when" Kouichi said "you yourself said the summer holiday was almost over. When were you gonna tell us, right before you dump us on the train or whatever?"

"Actually yeah" Sirius said.

30mins later 

Kouji came down stairs to Molly cooking an English fry up for everyone.

"Where's Kouichi?" Kouji asked.

"Oh morning Kouji, I haven't seen him" she said

"You're lying" Kouji said

"What an awful thing to say Kouji, how dare you" Molly said, her defences going up.

"Cut the crap and tell me where he is" Kouji snapped, glaring at her

"He's here, Kouji" Sirius said entering the room with Kouichi. Kouichi ran straight to his brother

"Kouji" kouichi said "I need to tell you..."

"Well, what about this breakfast then" Lupin interrupted "all's well, you've got your brother and you can see he is safe so come sit over here by me, away from Kouichi, and I am not doing this to stop Kouichi telling you something important that could totally change your perception on reality" Lupin said.

"Ok" Kouji said slowly, "have you been at the coffee again?" Kouji asked Lupin.

Lupin shook his head and sat down.

That evening 

Unable to get to Kouji because of some one finding some reason for them to be separate, Kouichi that evening was very annoyed and pissed off when he got to his and Kouji's room. He climbed in to bed and turned to face the wall.

"Kouichi" Kouji asked, coming over to Kouichi's bed and sitting down on the bed edge. Kouichi didn't answer, he had just given up trying to tell Kouji

"What's bugging you bro?" Kouji asked Kouichi, but didn't answer.

"Shall I play 20 questions with you?" Kouji said, stroking his brother's hair. All he got was a nod of 'ok'.

"Does it have something to do about what you were trying to tell me this morning" he asked.  
Kouichi nodded.

"You're not hurt or sick are you?" Kouji asked

"No" Kouichi said

"Does it have anything to do with an annoying innocent black haired axe murderer we live with?" Kouji said.

The comment cause Kouichi to giggle a little and nodded.

"Let me guess Sirius blew the roof again?" Kouji said.

Kouichi shook his head "I wish at least it would be funny" Kouichi said.

"Hexed Lupin's coffee again?" Kouji guessed.

Kouichi shook his head "well yeah" he said, "but that's not it".

"Um, danced around with Kreacher in his boxers?"

"Did you steal Moody's private book again" kouichi said, shaking his head and silently laughing.

"No 'cause not" Kouji said slowly "Note to self, stop borrowing the addictive private book from Snape" Kouji muttered.

"Um ok, I give up. What is it?" Kouji asked, but he got no answer.

"Come on bro, what's wrong?" Kouji asked gently.

"Promise you won't get mad" Kouichi said sitting up and turning to face his brother.

"Promise, you can tell me anything, you know that" Kouji said smiling encouragingly.

Kouichi take a deep breath, "Sirius is our father" Kouichi said.

(Few seconds pause...)

"WHAT!" Kouji yelled


End file.
